


hoes out, toes out

by uptownskunk



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Foot Massage, Foot licking, Gender-Neutral Venom, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Venom Uses Gender Neutral Pronouns, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: "You think way too much of yourself, Brock," Peter tells him dryly. "if you think a little foot rub can make me scream."





	hoes out, toes out

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 5 prompt: feet
> 
> Fic title from the Queen Key song of the same name ~~and I'm sorry for calling Peter a hoe~~.
> 
> I don't know what canon or timeline this takes place in, pals. Just imagine whatever works for you.

Peter bites down on the knuckles of his fist trying (and failing, he knows) to muffle his moan and he thinks to himself with certainty: They're going to kill me.

Eddie smirks at him from the end of the bed, Peter's foot held in his very human grasp as Venom's inky black tendrils wrap around his ankle. Eddie digs his thumb hard into the arch of Peter's heel again and Peter can't stop the whimper that escapes him.

"Don't try staying quiet on our account." Eddie tells him, smug. "You know how much we like to hear you scream."

Venom crawls further up Peter's bare leg in a caress, as if showing their agreement with their host's words.

Assholes. Peter thinks. They're  _both_  assholes.

"You think way too much of yourself, Brock," Peter tells him dryly. "if you think a little foot rub can make me scream."

Eddie's smirk turns absolutely wicked in the moment before it melts away with the rest of him, Venom's black flesh coming up to cover Eddie's human features -- human skin fading into pitch blackness, human eyes gone for Venom's giant whites, human mouth replaced with Venom's razor-sharp teeth and that long, long tongue hanging from it, curled at the end with saliva dripping from it.

Venom spreads down the rest of Eddie and by the time they're done, they're a giant hulking mass kneeling at the end of Peter's bed like a picture from a child's nightmare come to life.

Venom's clawed hand holds Peter's foot in it where Eddie's human hand had held it before, their grasp no gentler or tighter than Eddie's had been. They run a single claw down the length of Peter's sole, sending a shiver running straight from Peter's foot to end in a jolt at his dick.

"Spider shouldn't doubt us." Venom's voice rasps as they lean over Peter, alien tongue pushing out so close that the spit dripping from it lands between his toes.

Peter wiggles them, rubs them together instinctively, and feels horribly turned on by the wet stickiness of it.

Oh god, they're  _definitely_  going to kill me. Peter thinks. But he's never been good at keeping his mouth shut when backed into a corner so what comes out is:

"Maybe I wouldn't doubt you guys if you put your money where your mouth is, huh?" Peter feels his dick harden more at the reminder of Venom's mouth and regrets his words immediately. "Show me how a foot rub can make me scream."

And just like Peter can't keep his mouth shut, Venom can't back down from a challenge.

The symbiote gives him their version of a smile, maw widening further and teeth glimmering. "If that's our spider's wish."

Their tongue drags up the sole of Peter's foot, bottom to top, and then curls around and between his toes leaving them coated in wetness as Venom's clawed hand presses into the meat of him.

It really doesn't take Peter long to start screaming at all.


End file.
